Soyons raisonnables
by Lauryane
Summary: OS défi donné par Artless Rose voici la consigne : Une scène de rupture à la WWE. Au minimum deux protagonistes impliqués. Le lieu de la rupture doit être public  beaucoup de monde autour . Pour la narration, tu es libre de changer de point de vue !


Personnages choisis : Rey Mysterio et Rosa Mendes. Les personnages seront nommés par leur vrai nom à savoir Oscar pour Rey et Milena pour Rosa. 

Je suis à Boston cette fois, demain s'y déroule un énième PayPerView. Je ne catche pas pour cet événement mais j'aime venir sentir l'ambiance, voir les fans, la foule en délire et retrouver mes amis. L'organisation de la WWE est particulière, la société paye juste les tournées mondiales, et quand nous sommes dans le pays, les frais sont à notre charge, mais j'ai choisi de faire le déplacement quand même car c'est aussi pour moi l'occasion de parler à Oscar.

Oscar est un homme que j'apprécie particulièrement, plus qu'un collègue, plus qu'un ami, c'est un amant. Il y a à peu près un an, il a oublié l'un des vœux formulé à sa femme lors de son mariage, la fidélité.

Il est sur la carte des matchs, donc nous allons pouvoir nous retrouver. J'ai pris le soin de choisir un hôtel différent du sien, et lui ai donné rendez-vous au Faneuil Hall.

Je flâne dans la ville jusqu'à rejoindre le Faneuil Hall. J'aime cet endroit toujours animé. Je rentre dans le bâtiment principal devenu un marché dédié à se restaurer, comme à mon habitude je me dirige au Starbucks, prends une boisson fraîche et sors m'installer sur l'un des bancs faisant face à ce bâtiment. Les briques rouges de la bâtisse principale contrastent avec la clarté de la place. Espacés par une esplanade avec de nombreux spectacles, il y a aussi d'autres petits marchés derrière, chacun étant consacré à un type de commerce. Mais je choisis d'attendre Oscar devant le Faneuil Hall, non loin de la fontaine que j'admire à chacune de mes venues.

Comme souvent, il y a les joueurs de flûtes de pan sous les arbres qui diffusent leur CD espérant un achat des touristes, mais cette fois, la musique douce sortant des enceintes est accompagnée par le son mélodieux d'un saxophone. Un homme noir d'une quarantaine d'année, a aussi choisi cette place pour récupérer un peu d'argent et plutôt que de se battre à savoir qui a la légitimité d'être ici, les artistes ont alliés leur savoir, le saxo accompagnant l'enregistrement.

Nombreux touristes s'arrêtent sur cette place, la vingtaine de bancs installée ici aidant à découvrir ce lieu à l'atmosphère si particulière. J'attends Oscar patiemment sans trop savoir comment me comporter avec lui lors de son arrivée. Des mains viennent recouvrir mes yeux et j'entends sa voix : « Devine qui va déposer un délicat baiser sur tes magnifiques lèvres dans quelques secondes ? ». Je rigole de ce jeu enfantin et lui répond : « Avoir des enfants te fait régresser Oscar. »

Il enlève ses mains et me rejoins sur le banc, il s'apprête à m'embrasser, je me laisse faire. Je laisse ses lèvres pulpeuses épouser les miennes délicatement, rapidement, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer mes yeux pour savourer ce baiser qui sera certainement le dernier.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue. Dit Oscar en prenant mon gobelet Starbucks et en sirotant mon breuvage.

- J'aime venir pour les payperviews tu le sais, même si tout est à ma charge. Ta femme n'a pas voulu t'accompagner ?

- Non Angy a préféré rester à la maison avec les enfants. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné rendez-vous à l'hôtel nous aurions été plus tranquilles ?

- Que crains-tu Oscar ? Tu luttes masquer, les gens connaissant seulement Rey Mysterio et qui connaît le visage de Rosa Mendes ?

- Moi je le connais par cœur, je sais que sous Rosa, se cache Milena avec de grands yeux de biche, un petit nez rond qui l'a fait complexer, une magnifique bouche pulpeuse bien souvent avec un peu de gloss au goût sucré. Dit-il malicieusement.

Je souris en entendant ses paroles, je le sais séducteur mais ne peut m'empêcher de tomber dans le piège à chaque fois, cet homme me fait fondre. 

- J'aime cet endroit aussi alors pourquoi être enfermés à l'hôtel ?

- Pour s'abandonner l'un à l'autre.

- Arrête Oscar. Nous ne pouvons pas discuter comme deux adultes pour une fois.

- Si tu le souhaites. Dit-il frustré par ma réaction. 

Un silence s'installe entre nous, mais l'animation de la place permet de rendre ce silence supportable et naturel. Je savoure la musique et le passage plus ou moins rapide des gens. Je reconnais les habitants de la ville des touristes. Les habitués passent sans s'attarder sur cette magnifique œuvre architecturale, blasés de la voir, habitués. Alors que les touristes, guide en main s'émerveillent devant ce lieu. 

- De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? demanda Oscar en me prenant la main.

- De nous, si je peux appeler ça un nous.

- Et merde… lâcha t-il comme exaspéré de la discussion à venir. 

Je choisis de me mettre légèrement sur le côté pour lui faire face, je peux ainsi plonger mon regard dans ses yeux magnifiques, ses grands yeux marron, accentués par ses longs cils. Il pose le gobelet à terre et perd son sourire si jovial. 

- Tu ne supportes plus ? demande t-il.

- Non. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Cela fait un an que nous sommes ensemble mais je crois qu'un an à vivre caché est plus usant qu'une relation normale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes plus ? Tu me vois plus qu'Angy, on peut se voir lors des tournées en toute tranquillité et même lors des payperview.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais se voir seulement. Se toucher, se caresser, s'embrasser, s'aimer, être complice comme un couple nous ne pouvons le faire que rarement. 

* * *

><p>Milena dit vrai, certes je la vois énormément mais toujours comme une collègue. Elle ne supporte plus cette situation mais j'ai un mariage heureux, des enfants formidables J'ai trouvé en Milena ce petit plus, cette étincelle qui me fait rire, sourire. Je suis si à l'aise avec elle, je me sens bien, je ne veux pas la perdre, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle s'accroche trop à moi ou devienne une maitresse hystérique. <p>

- Tu le savais pourtant il y a un an que tu n'avais rien à espérer de moi. Tu me savais marier, j'ai renoncé au vœu de fidélité pour toi, mais les autres vœux je les respecterais. Dis-je pour la ramener à la réalité.

- Oscar, tu es dur. Dit-elle en essuyant une larme coulant sur l'une de ses joues.

- Ne me demande pas de choisir surtout. Dis-je sèchement.

- Je ne te le demanderais pas, ce ne serait pas juste pour toi, j'ai déjà choisi de toute manière.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas avoir de place officielle à tes côtés, mais je ne peux me contenter d'une place officieuse, alors je préfère que nous arrêtions ici la belle histoire que nous avons commencé il y a un an. 

Je baissais la tête vaincu par les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa magnifique bouche, lorsqu'elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire de la retrouver je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, m'endormir avec l'odeur de son parfum si différent de celui d'Angy, me réveiller avec cette magnifique créature dans mes bras. Mais puisqu'elle a choisi de mettre un terme à notre relation je dois rester froid et distant, elle a fait un choix qui d'une certaine manière m'arrange même si la perdre m'est difficile. Elle a choisi de se retirer, sans faire de scandale, ne m'a pas demandé de choisir entre elle et ma femme, ne m'a pas menacé de tout raconter à Angy.

Même si je vais souffrir de ne plus avoir cette magnifique femme comme maîtresse, je dois accepter sa décision et jouer les durs pour surtout qu'elle ne revienne pas dessus, risquant de mettre en péril mon mariage. 

* * *

><p>- Je veux partager bien plus avec toi Oscar. Dis-je le sortant de ses pensées. Je veux partager le quotidien, la vaisselle, les factures, les engueulades parce que tu laisses traîner ton sac de sport dans l'entrée, je veux connaître tes parents, te faire rencontrer ma famille…<p>

- Hop, hop, hop on se calme là. Tu t'emballes ! Tu savais que tout cela ne se produirait jamais, tu le savais, alors pourquoi me laisser tomber en évoquant ces excuses là ?

- Je n'évoque pas ces excuses ! Je voudrais tout ça car je ne peux plus me contenter de ce que tu me donnes ! Et je sais que ce que je souhaite maintenant est impossible alors je veux que nous mettions un terme à notre relation. Que tu retrouves ta charmante femme, et que tu reprennes ton vœu de fidélité.

- Ne sois pas si ironique en parlant d'Angy et mon mariage, je suis heureux en couple.

- Alors pourquoi avoir cédé à la tentation avec moi ? m'énervais-je.

- Calme-toi tu vas nous faire remarquer ! Jai eu un moment de faiblesse quand je t'ai vu c'est tout, j'ai cédé à la tentation je n'aurais pas dû, Angy est une épouse formidable je n'aurais pas du lui faire ça.

Je restais choquée par les paroles d'Oscar, je savais que ça allait avec Angy, il n'était pas comme ces couples au bord du divorce, elle supportait ses absences sans rien dire, était une femme compréhensive, mais durant cette année j'avais espéré ne pas être simplement une poupée gonflable qu'il mettait dans son lit. J'espérais qu'il nourrissait à mon égard des sentiments, sans aller jusqu'à m'aimer. Je suis blessée par ses paroles, il m'a enfoncé un couteau dans le cœur. C'est moi qui vient rompre et c'est lui qui me fait souffrir, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu retourner la situation à ce point. Pourquoi c'est moi qui pâtit de cette rupture ?

- Milena, promets moi une chose. Dit Oscar pour me faire revenir à la conversation.

- Je n'ai rien à te promettre Oscar, vu la considération que tu me portes je ne veux rien te promettre.

- Ne dis rien à Angy.

- Quoi ?

- Ne brise pas mon mariage, les enfants sont aussi concernés…

- Pauvre con ! criais-je en me levant. 

* * *

><p>Milena se lève en hurlant que je suis un con, la foule qui nous entoure à ses yeux braqués sur nous, j'essaye de me cacher, de me faire tout petit, de la raisonner aussi qu'elle ne s'emporte pas de la sorte trop longtemps. Le spectacle doit être magnifique pour cette bande de voyeurs, curieux qui nous observe.<p>

- Milena assieds toi et calme toi merde. Lui dis-je

- Un an que tu me sautes, un an que l'on se connaît comme des amants, que nous ne nous contentons pas de faire l'amour et tu me crois capable d'aller briser ton mariage et faire souffrir tes enfants. Mais que tu peux être con Oscar ! Tu me déçois, tu me crois vraiment capable de faire tout ça ? De briser ta vie sous prétexte que tu as voulu de moi seulement pour t'amuser ?

- Milena ce n'est pas ça… ne crois pas ça.

- Tu voudrais que je crois quoi ? Tu as tellement peur qu'Angy découvre tout que tu ne vois pas à quel point je souffre de devoir prendre cette décision. Espèce d'imbécile, tu as même peur de me voir en public.

Elle s'emporte je ne peux pas continuer à prendre autant de risque en restant à ses côtés, elle dit vrai en plus, je suis aveuglé par la peur qu'Angy découvre tout que je ne vois pas à quel point elle a su m'aimer et qu'elle ne ferait rien contre moi. Je me lève pour la laisser, ses cris et ses pleurs deviennent trop dangereux pour moi. Je l'ignore, passe derrière ce beau bâtiment de briques rouges et la laisse à sa peine, j'ai été salaud mais à quoi cela aurait servit que je lui avoue qu'elle ne m'a pas simplement servi d'objet sexuel comme elle le croit, à quoi bon lui dire que j'ai énormément de tendresse pour elle, que je l'apprécie et que la perdre aujourd'hui m'attriste ? Cela aurait été encore plus dur pour Milena. 

* * *

><p>Il se lève, m'ignore, part. Il ne se retourne même pas, je viens rompre et je me fais jeter, humilier, ignorer. Je n'ai été pour lui qu'une passade, un jeu, un divertissement, un accompagnement pour tuer la solitude des tournées. Comment ais-je pu croire qu'Oscar, marié, père de trois enfants, s'amouracherait de moi ? Je m'assois sur le banc qu'il a déserté il y a quelques instants. Je me sens humiliée, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je relève la tête et me rend compte que la place est pleine de monde, des gens me regardent, ma colère de tout à l'heure à du les alerter. En plus d'avoir été humiliée par l'homme auquel je tenais je me suis humiliée seule face à ces inconnus. Je mets ma tête entre mes mains pour reprendre mes esprits et avoir le courage d'affronter une nouvelle fois la foule de la place pour repartir vers mon hôtel.<p>

Je prends une grande inspiration, relève la tête pour reprendre mes affaires et repartir, quand je vois un homme se diriger vers moi et me proposer un mouchoir. Ce geste de cet inconnu me réconforte j'accepte, lui souris et retourne à ma vie de célibataire quittée il y a de cela un an.


End file.
